1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for routing cables extending from a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are general-purpose devices that may be modified to perform particular tasks or functions. Generally, computer systems include a motherboard, a power source, and other components mounted within an enclosure. The motherboard typically includes a number of connectors or slots in which special purpose printed circuit boards or xe2x80x9ccardsxe2x80x9d, e.g., peripheral component interface (PCI) bus cards, industry standard architecture (ISA) bus cards, proprietary bus cards, and the like, may be inserted. These special-purpose cards may be used to add to or enhance the functionality of the computer system. For example, a conventional computer system may have its graphics capability enhanced by the addition of a graphics card. Similarly, the sound-producing capability of the computer system may be enhanced by the addition of a sound card.
Such cards may require electrical cables to interconnect the cards with other components. For example, the graphics card may be interconnected with a monitor by an electrical cable, or the sound card may be interconnected with one or more speakers by one or more electrical cables. Further, the power source may be interconnected to a current supply via an electrical cable. Generally, such an electrical cable is coupled with the card, the power supply, or the like through an opening in a rear panel of the computer system enclosure. The cable is then routed to the other component being coupled. It is common for the computer system to have four or more cables extending therefrom to other components, and for multiple computer systems, each having multiple cables extending therefrom, to be mounted in a single rack.
Arranging the cables extending from the computer system in a neat and orderly fashion has traditionally been a problem. Traditional rack-mounted computer systems often incorporate bars or trays mounted in a fixed relationship to the rack. In many conventional installations, the computer system is inserted into the rack, the cables are coupled with various connections through the rear panel of the computer system, the bar or tray is attached to the rack using screws or the like, and the cables are fastened to the bar or routed through the tray. The limited space available between the rear panel of the computer system and the bar or tray presents problems in attaching the cables to the bar or in routing the cables through the tray. Often, the tray may have a cover that is removably attached thereto to retain the cables in the tray and installation of the cover is also often difficult in the space between the rear panel of the computer system and the tray.
Further, if changes are required to the cables to the computer system, the cables are typically removed from the bar or, if a tray is used, the cover may be removed from the tray. The screws or the like holding the bar or tray to the rack may be removed and the bar or tray may then be removed from the rack prior to making the cabling changes. Thus, such conventional systems may be difficult to use when cabling changes are needed.
In one aspect of the present invention, a cable arm for a computer system is presented. The cable arm includes a first leg, a second leg hingedly joined to the first leg, and an enclosure flange hingedly joined to the second leg. The cable arm further includes a rack flange, hingedly joined to the first leg, capable of being attached to a rack for holding the computer system, an enclosure bracket capable of being attached to the computer system and capable of being attached to the enclosure flange, and a hook, extending from the second leg, capable retaining a cable attached to the computer system.
In another aspect of the present invention, a computer assembly is provided. The computer assembly includes a computer system having an enclosure capable of housing components of the computer system and a cable arm. The cable arm includes a first leg, a second leg hingedly joined to the first leg, and an enclosure flange hingedly joined to the second leg. The cable arm further includes a rack flange, hingedly joined to the first leg, capable of being attached to a rack for holding the computer system, an enclosure bracket capable of being attached to the computer system and capable of being attached to the enclosure flange, and a hook, extending from the second leg, capable of retaining a cable attached to the computer system.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of installing a computer system with an articulating cable arm in a rack is presented. The method includes attaching a first portion of the articulating cable arm to the rack, sliding the computer system partially into the rack, attaching a second portion of the articulating cable arm to an enclosure of the computer system, and connecting a cable to the computer system. The method also includes routing the cable around a hook extending from the articulating cable arm and sliding the computer system fully into the rack.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a method of removing a computer system having an articulating cable arm attached thereto from a rack is presented. The method includes sliding the computer system partially out of the rack, disconnecting a cable connected to the computer system, detaching the articulating cable arm from an enclosure of the computer system, and removing the computer system from the rack.